dead_or_alive_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan the Flame (Part 2)
"Fan the Flame (Part 2)" was going to be the sixth studio album of the English band Dead or Alive, and at the same time the second part (or continuation) of the previous studio album Fan the Flame (Part 1). It is not known exactly what year it was going to be published, but it is believed that at the beginning it was going to be released in 1991, but then it was going to be released in 1993. Of course, the second part of the album was going to be published by Epic Records. History After the good acceptance of the public in Japan after the release of the album "Fan the Flame (Part 1)", the band had confirmed in several interviews that the second part of this saga was being made, and they were also going to release those albums in Europe and the United States. And it was not in vain, since when they made the tour "Fan the Flame Tour" in Japan, in the list of songs they presented some of the songs that were going to be in the next album before mentioned. However, in the fall of 1992, Pete Burns would leave the band for a solo tour (not so organized) in the United States trying to promote "Fan the Flame (Part 1)". During the tour, he released his first and only studio album called "Love Pete" that was sold only in cassette format during these presentations. This cassette was about acoustic songs (on piano and keyboard) that were mostly covers of songs by other artists, including four songs by Dead or Alive, three by Fan the Flame (Part 1) and one by Fan the Flame (Part 2) . After Pete finishes his tour, the fans of Dead or Alive published in that same year an unofficial album (pirate album) called "Fan the Flame (Part 2): The Acoustic Session", which was precisely Pete's album that It was taken without authorization to make a bootleg album. This material was released on CD, also in a limited way. Even this made believe to many fans of the band that this was the true next album of study and the second part of "Fan the Flame". Unfortunately, thanks to this, the band decided to cancel the project. The album was recorded and finished, but never published. Years later, in 2006, Pete Burns published his autobiography called "Freak Unique", in which part of the book tells that he is still a little angry with these fans who published the pirate album "Fan the Flame (Part 2): The Acoustic Session "and by the others who are still buying it. With the arrival of the internet, several audios were found in poor condition, including photographs of the performance of "Fan the Flame (Part 2)". The audios were demos of some of these songs that were going to be part of the project. Songs: Bootleg mastered from the acoustic tapes "Love, Pete”. This is not the album that was intended to be released with the same title. A partial track listing for "Fan The Flame (Part II)" (as originally intended) has been compiled from various sources: * I Don't Care About Your Heart * My Love's On The Line (Let Me Tell U A Secret) * I Want To Sleep With You/I Wanna Be With U (later recorded as "Sleep With You" for "Nukleopatra".) * Sex (Early version of "The Right Stuff", later released in "Nukleopatra") James Hyde * I'm In Ecstasy (When You Lay Down Next To Me) (A cover of the Barry White song) * My Funny Valentine (a recorded version was performed at some of the 1992 concerts in the USA but it is not known if it was intended for release on the album.) * Spend The Night Together (Written and Demoded in 1993, later re-recorded in 1995 for "Nukleopatra") * Unhappy Birthday (92' Remix) remiix of "Unhappy Birthday" for this project, later released in japanese edition of Nukleopatra in 1995 * Go Motherfucker Go * We're Both On This Together (Out Of My Mind) deleted track * I'm A Star (Written & Demoed around '93) * International Thing (Written & Demoed around '93) Curiosities: * Several elements of the album were transferred to the albums "Nukleopatra" (1995) and possibly in "Fragile" (2000) * A really curious fact is, how the fans of the band in the United States learned about the release of the album "Fan the Flame (Part 1)" in Japan and how they found out that they were going to release "Fan the Flame (Part 2)". * Songs that were going to be in the album like "I Want to Sleep With You" and "Sex", were included in "Nukleopatra" (1995) and with new titles that are "Sleep With You" and "The Right Stuff". * "I Don't Care About Your Heart" is one of the songs of the project that at least could be known. After the cancellation of the project, it was also going to be included in "Nukleopatra", but for unknown reasons they decided not to include it. * Until now, the public does not know the difference between the studio album "Love Pete" and the pirate version of it. * There are several fan arts of what you think could be the cover of the album * After the release of the box set "Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI" (2016), Steve Coy said that a second part of it would be released, in which would come unpublished albums of the band including possibly "Fan the Flame (Part 2)". Category:Cancelled Projects Category:1990s